The 2nd 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special
The 2nd 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special: Live in Stereo is an award show parody special that premiered on Cartoon Network coming in 2018. It's the sequels of 2nd 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special: Live in Stereo that premiered on March 23, 2002. The show awarded cartoons and cartoons characters shown on the Cartoon Network. Main Hosts * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Bloom (Winx Club) * Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) * Samurai Jack Presenters Live people * Christina Miller * Donald Trump * Zack Snyder * Greg Eagles * Grey DeLisle * John DiMaggio * Phil LaMarr * Tara Strong Cartoon characters * Uncle Grandpa * Edward (Camp Lazlo!) & Benson (Regular Show) * Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) & Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) & Panini (Chowder) * Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) & Layla (Winx Club) * Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) & Ice King (Adventure Time) * Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Stella (Winx Club) & Raven (Teen Titans) * Lil' D (Class of 3000) & Marceline (Adventure Time) * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) & Robotboy * Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) & George Jetson (The Jetsons) * Bugs Bunny * Lion-O (ThunderCats Reboot) & Bliss (The Powerpuff Girls Reboot) Performers * Ami and Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) & Reboot Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!): "Teen Titans" Theme Song Characters shown in the background or audience * Adventure Time - Finn, Jake * The Amazing World of Gumball - Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson * Atomic Betty - Betty * Ben 10 - Gwen Tennyson (Ultimate Alien), Kevin E. Levin (Ultimate Alien), Grandpa Max, Reboot Ben Tennyson * Camp Lazlo! - Lazlo, Raj, Clam * Chowder - Chowder, Mung Daal * Clarence - Clarence * Codename: Kids Next Door - Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5 *DC Comic ** Teen Titans/Teen Titans Go! - Robin, Cyborg, Starfire * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Billy, Mandy * Looney Tunes - Daffy Duck * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack - Flapjack * The Powerpuff Girls (Both original and reboot) - Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup * Regular Show - Mordecai, Rigby * Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo * Winx Club - Flora, Musa, Tecna Awards * Best Male Performance * Most Gratuitous Heinie Shot ** Clarence ** Reboot Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Reboot) ** Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) (Winner) ** Reboot Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls Reboot) ** Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Best Female Performance ** Ashi (Samurai Jack) (Winner) ** Atomic Betty ** Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) * Best Inanimate Object ** Golden Tiger Claws (Xiaolin Showdown) * Worst Villain ** Aku (Samurai Jack) ** Peridot (Steven Universe) * Best Team * Best Original Song ** We Want Your Soul (Class of 3000) ** Keeper Of The Reaper (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) (Winner) ** Spinach Inquisition Song (Codename: Kids Next Door) ** I'm Just Your Problem (Adventure Time) * Best Cartoon * Best Crossover * Worst Reboot ** Teen Titans Go! (Winner) ** The Powerpuff Girls Reboot ** Ben 10 Reboot ** Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Category:Cartoon Network Category:Ben 10 Category:Winx Club Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Category:Generator Rex Category:Samurai Jack Category:Uncle Grandpa Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Regular Show Category:The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Chowder Category:The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Category:Adventure Time Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Teen Titans Category:Class of 3000 Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Robotboy Category:The Flintstones Category:The Jetsons Category:Looney Tunes Category:ThunderCats Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Clarence Category:Atomic Betty Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Steven Universe Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Cow and Chicken Category:I Am Weasel Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Scooby Doo Category:DC Comics